Love Is Nothing Like A Memory
by nightskyxangel
Summary: Her memories were sealed to protect her.They were now seperated into worlds of different time.At the blink of death,she met him again.Nothing could stop them as their love travelled through time.Will love resurface?A Sess x OC fanfic.
1. Blink of Death

**Summary: Her memories were sealed to protect her. They were seperated into worlds of different time. At the blink of death,she met him again. Nothing could stop them as their love travelled across time. Will love resurface?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Inuyasha except my own imaginary characters and neither do I receive any benefits from writing this story.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Love Is Nothing Like A Memory**

**Chapter 1: Blink of Death **

At the city of Tokyo, Japan, a normal high school girl was walking home with her sister. Anyone would have notice the girl; she had long thigh-length black hair, tall and slender body, mesmerizing amethyst eyes and small and delicate lips. She had a fair complexion which was as pale as the snow. On the other hand, her sister named Sakura had average looks compared to her but she was also considered as a beauty, slender body, a pair of midnight-blue eyes, waist-length raven hair and a fair complexion but not as fair as the girl. The girl was called Isuzu.

Isuzu was now smiling happily while chatting with Sakura. Today was her special day, her birthday. This day would always be Isuzu's happiest day ever in the year. She was now walking back home waiting for her parents to surprise her with a small family party which they did every year and Sakura would always be with them. Her parents, Sakura and she were inseparable. Sakura's parents died in a car accident when Sakura was three. Isuzu's parents took her in as they were not willing to leave the poor girl alone in an orphanage. To be honest, Sakura regarded Isuzu's parents as her own. As her parents died when she was still a very young, she had no memories of them.

It was now spring, pink Sakura petals were scattered along the road. Spring was their favorite seasons of all.

"Sakura-chan had you got any presents for me?" asked Isuzu in a tone that was filled with excitement, as she knows that her sister was creative and god knows what her sister had prepared and it never failed to amaze her.

"Rest assured, Rin-nee-san, I might have a scattered brain and although I sometimes would forget the things that you had told me to do in a blink of an eye, but I would never forget my dearest sister's birthday!" Sakura said in a smooth tone. Isuzu smiled as she heard her sister addressed her in her nickname.

"Hope that you wouldn't try to do anything silly again," continued Isuzu.

During her ninth birthday, Isuzu was anxiously waiting for Sakura to come back for her birthday as she recalled her running out of the front door telling her that she had attend something urgent. Sakura had already disappeared in front of her without waiting her to reply.

She was standing at the front door waiting for her beloved sister to return. She and her parents were worried for her sister's safety. It began to rain heavily soon after. Suddenly in the midst of the rain, she saw a figure appeared and was running towards her. She recognized that the figure was Sakura. Without hesitancy, she ran out of the mansion and hugged Sakura. Letting her go, she saw that Sakura was panting heavily. In her hands, Isuzu saw that Sakura was holding on a flower crown.

"Happy birthday, Rin-nee-san." congratulated Sakura. "Although the flowers were now drenched by the rain, I still hope that you like it."

"You really are the best sister I ever had," Isuzu was now hugging Sakura, crying.

The worried parents ran out of the mansion as soon as they heard Sakura's voice. They joined their hugging. They were drenched thoroughly, but laughter and happiness soon filled the air.

"What are you thinking Isuzu?" Sakura asked as it was not usual to see her older sister to be spaced out.

Isuzu did not reply. Sakura walked nearer to Isuzu, her face was now inches away from Isuzu's right ear. Sakura breathed in heavily.

"ISUZU" Sakura shouted right into Isuzu's right ear. Passer-bys were now staring at the sisters.

"What? You don't have to shout right into my ears." Isuzu shouted back, she shot a death glare at her younger sister. When she finally realized how close they were, Isuzu immediately jumped back.

"Earth to Rin-nee-san. I called you but you didn't reply," Sakura answered back. They continue walking, ignoring the stares that were given to them moments ago.

"You could have tapped my shoulders instead of shouting," Isuzu was rubbing her right ear which was aching from her sister's loud shout.

Seeing her sister's reactions, Sakura knew that Isuzu was angry. "Sorry, Rin-nee-san. I will never do it again." Sakura said with puppy-dog eyes.

Isuzu could not be angry any longer as she saw Sakura pleading with those eyes of hers. "Do it again if you had a death wish." she replied.

Sakura smiled, they continued their journey back home. Little did she know that this would be the last time she and Sakura walking back home together and for her dearest family to celebrate her birthday with her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They were now home. They lived in a huge mansion. The mansion was classic and elegant. It had a dozens of rooms which was served with different purposes. In front of the mansion was a pathway with a fountain and trees surrounding it.

Isuzu's hands were on the doors, she hesitated on opening it as she knows what awaits her. She opens the door with Sakura standing at the back her.

"Welcome home, Rin-chan and Saku-chan!" Isuzu's mother, Kaguya jumped out of the chair and ran towards her daughters to embrace them with their father, Tsukishiro at the back.

Isuzu inherited her mother's good looks, and warm and kind-hearted personality after her father. They walked into the house, both of the girls immediately ran towards the dinning table, looking at what their parents had cooked for them.

"Sushi!" both of the girls exclaimed.

"I was reminded by your father not to try on recipes which were too complicated." Kaguya sighed.

Last year, Sakura's sixteenth birthday, their parents promised to try on new recipes just for their precious daughter's birthday. Early in the morning, the girls woke up earlier just to catch a glimpse of what was their surprise desert. As soon as they reached the hallway, they saw smoke coming out from the direction of the kitchen. Thinking that something must had happened, the girls run to the kitchen with their full speed. They reached the kitchen only to see that their parents' faces were covered with flour and dough with some disgusting jam over their bodies. They fought the urge to laugh. Their mother stiffened, it was obvious that she didn't expect this situation to happen. Sakura could not hold on any longer and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Not long, the whole mansion was filled with laughter.

Everyone in the family laughed at the precious memory of theirs.

"I'm so full!" said Sakura after she hiccupped.

Not even a bite of food was left on the plate. Kaguya was satisfied with that.

"Err… Might I be so bold to ask, where are my presents?" asked Isuzu with an anxious tone.

"Happy seventeenth birthday!" Tsukishiro and Kaguya handed Isuzu an elegant rectangular black box. Without hesitation, Isuzu opened the box. Inside the box, a black fan lay in there.

"What is it?" asked Isuzu. Isuzu took out the fan and flipped it open. The fan was light with beautiful butterflies on it. The fan was glowing faintly and it seems to be bonded with Isuzu.

"The Fan of Death," Kaguya answered in a serious tone.

"Death?" Isuzu thought that she was hearing things.

"Fan of Death could grant its user ultimate power to destroy his or her enemies. This is the last thing we could give you, do not forget what we had taught you and it will protect you ." Kaguya ended her speech in a deep voice instead of her usual cheery one.

Isuzu was shocked. Sakura came into her view with a square box in her hands.

"Rin-nee-san, happy birthday." Sakura handed Isuzu the box. Isuzu opened the box. Inside the box was a necklace with a crescent moon pendant in the middle. Isuzu took out the necklace and placed it on her neck.

"Thank you, Sakura," said Isuzu, giving her sister a friendly hug.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile in an old castle, the castle was decorated in ancient Japanese style. In one of the rooms, stood two men and a lady. The men looked identical. Both man and the boy had long sliver hair, wearing kimonos. The boy wore a white kimono with a fur pelt slung over his shoulders while the man wore a blue one. Crescent decorated their foreheads showing they were a family. The only difference was their height and age. The taller man looked like he was in his thirties and the boy was look as if he was eighteen. The lady was beautiful she too had sliver thigh-length hair. Claws were in replacement of blunt nails. She was wearing a blood red kimono.

"It's time," said the older man.

"Kaguya and Tsukishiro were giving me premonition dreams about what's going to happen, I believed that today was the day."

"Protect Isuzu, and take her back to her original world." commanded the older man.

"Of course, father" the younger man replied.

"Have a safe trip, Sesshoumaru," the lady said.

The boy named Sesshoumaru exited the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was night. The family sat against the firebrick wall. Kaguya's speech was echoing in Isuzu's mind. Isuzu stared at the fire thinking of her words. Everything returned to normal, but why was she so vexed? She was still holding on to the Fan of the Death since afternoon.

"Time to sleep girls," said Kaguya.

"Yes," Sakura and Isuzu obeyed their mother.

Just as they were about to exit the room, the ground vibrated. The vibration soon developed into an earthquake. Clashing sounds of porcelain and glass items were heard. The girls hugged tightly, frightened was their only emotion at this moment. They shut their eyes refusing to see their surroundings. The vibration did not stopped instead it became worse. The floor soon gave away, Kaguya's screams were heard. Isuzu and Sakura opened their eyes. They both witnessed their mother fell into the cracks, their father shouted for their mother, as her screams had ceased. They all knew that their beloved mother and wife had died. The girls and their father broke into tears. Their father soon stopped his tears as he knew that he had to protect his daughters.

"Stop crying, girls. Your mother would not want to see you in tears." Tsukishiro said his voice was full of sadness. He led his daughters out of the room towards the exit.

The ground became shakier, it became more dangerous. The girls and their father were running at their full speed. The mansion was going to collapse. They ran faster. A loud crack was heard. The ground was separating.

"Jump over," ordered Tsukishiro. A large gap was formed in front of them. Sakura successfully jump over. Isuzu jumped after that. In a blink of an eye, that gap extended towards Tsukishiro and he fell into it as well. "Be strong," were his last words.

"Papa…" shouted both of the girls. Isuzu knew that there will be no more chance if they did not move fast. She was sad as well to see both of her parents died in front of her. If only, she was stronger she could help them as well.

"Sakura, let's go." Asked Isuzu.

"We must stay strong." Isuzu continued. Sakura knew that there was no room for an argument.

Time was slipping passed. Sakura held onto Isuzu's hand and ran together. They were near the entrance, Isuzu had suffered serious injuries, they ran quickly not noticing that a gap was extending towards them.

"Rin-nee-san…" Sakura fell into the gap, Isuzu's hand was not willing to let go.

"Stay strong, Rin-nee-san," said Sakura with tears in her eyes. Isuzu could tolerate no more, her arm muscles were tearing her apart. Sakura's hand soon slipped out of hers and Sakura's figure disappeared in the darkness.

"SAKURA…" Isuzu screamed and had no replies. Sadness filled her mind, she had no reasons to live, and she witnessed her parents and sister's death. She was already injured while she tried to protect Sakura a few times before. Soon a pillar was going to land on her and Isuzu did not even moved away. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her death. After she died she could join her Sakura and her parents in hell or heaven. They would be happy forever. After some time the pillar still did not land on her. She opened her eyes, only to see that a boy who was about her age with silver hair was holding on to it. She was surprised more than shocked.

"Who are you?" she asked. The sliver haired boy shot her a death glare.

"Run…" he commanded. Isuzu stared at him with her eyes wide opened. "Faster…" the boy could not hold on any longer. Instead he grabbed Isuzu and ran towards the entrance. His speed was as fast as the wind. In a minute or two the entire mansion collapsed. The mansion Isuzu and her family once lived in no longer existed. Isuzu was in tears.

"Who are you? Why did you save me, I should just die with them…" Isuzu asked the silver haired boy. She took a closer look at him,

'He looked familiar.' Isuzu thought.

"Your father asked you to be strong didn't he? Why did you want to die when you had a chance to live?" asked the boy.

"I am all alone now." Isuzu sobbed with no control. She dipped her head into the shoulders of the boy and started crying loudly. The boy did not protest and his hands found its place and rested on her waist, holding on her tightly, trying to comfort her. Moments later, Isuzu finally could not hold on any longer and fainted in the arms of the boy due to her injuries.

**This is my first fanfic story. Please have mercy on me. Comments are welcome but strictly no flames. Please read and review. Your comments will help me greatly for my next chapter. I will only upload the next chapter if I receive at least 10 or more reviews. **

**Next chapter: Mysteries Revealed and True Home**

**See you next time!**


	2. Mysteries Revealed and True Home

**Guys please read and review, as I had mentioned in the end of the previous chapter, your reviews will really help me greatly in continuing the next chapter. Not even a single review when I last checked. T.T**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Love Is Nothing Like A Memory**

**Chapter 2: Mysteries Revealed and True Home**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Previous chapter: **"I am all alone now." Isuzu sobbed with no control. She dipped her head into the shoulders of the boy and started crying loudly. The boy did not protest and his hands found its place and rested on her waist, holding on her tightly, trying to comfort her. Moments later, Isuzu finally could not hold on any longer and fainted in the arms of the boy due to her injuries.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Isuzu collapsed, the sliver haired boy known as Sesshoumaru was standing there with his eyes staring at her. Her scent was filled with sadness and she smelled of death. Sesshoumaru knew that if Isuzu's injuries were not healed, not long after, she too, would have joined her family.

'If she dies, father will be furious at me for not protecting her.' thought Sesshoumaru. 'She certainly did not change at all since I last met her except her appearance.' Sesshoumaru was still staring at her.

Immediately a thought struck in Sesshoumaru's mind. 'I guess I have to be quick, I will have father to heal her.'

Without a second thought Sesshoumaru lifted Isuzu up in bridal style and dashed towards the west. They soon arrive in front of a Sakura tree. He put Isuzu down on the ground, he right hand reached out towards the tree trunk. A pink light shine and brighten up the dark night sky. A gentle wind blew passed, causing the Sakura petals to dance along in the wind. A dark passageway soon appear, Sesshoumaru carried the unconscious girl in his arms and walked into the passageway and soon disappear into the dark. After they had entered, the passageway started fading away as its entrance which was located at the Sakura trunk started to close up. Everything returned to normal.

Moments later, Sesshoumaru reappeared in a garden; the garden was similar to the mansion Isuzu once lived, full of Sakura trees, and a lake in the midst of it. Isuzu was still in a deep slumber; her complexion was now paler than before. Sesshoumaru walked towards a castle with Isuzu in his arms. The castle was elegant, unlike the mansion; it was as large as a city. Sesshoumaru walked towards its entrance. Two guards greeted him in front of the entrance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," greeted both of the guards with deep respect.

"Open the door at once!" ordered Sesshoumaru. The guards rose and did as he said. They knew that Sesshoumaru was now frustrated from his tone. They were dumbfounded of the young lord bringing a lady back to the castle.

After Sesshoumaru stepped in, he quickly used his full speed and dashed across the hallway with Isuzu hugged tightly in his arms. He ignored the stares and greetings that were given. The castle was full of artifacts, its designs were full of grace and histories were deciphered. Sesshoumaru soon arrive in front of a room. He opened the door and was greeted by two figures which he knew was his parents.

"Sesshoumaru you're back…" the lady greeted her son and stopped as her view was switched to the unconscious girl in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"What happened to her?" the lady asked in a tone that was full of anxiousness and concern, Sesshoumaru laid Isuzu on the futon lightly, treating as if she was a fragile porcelain and feared that it will shattered in he drops.

"Akemi, call for the healer and I requested her presence here immediately," the man ordered a girl in a soft blue kimono.

"Yes, milord," answered the girl and she ran out of the room.

"What happened to her?" the lady asked again.

"It seems that some disaster had struck at that particular area where she lived. She was the sole survivor." Sesshoumaru answered in a calmer tone.

"Then Kaguya and Tsukishiro…" the lady started sobbed silently with her hands covering her face. The man walked towards her and comforts her.

"Hush, Arashii, we knew that it would happen sooner or later, the poor girl had even witnessed her family's death." The lady with her head dipped into the man's shoulder.

"Father it was no doubt that _he _was the one who caused it, his scent still lingered when I reached there." Sesshoumaru reported in a stern voice which was full of anger.

"That bastard!" the man exclaimed.

The door was slide opened. A tall woman greeted their view. She was dressed in a lavender kimono, it graces her curves perfectly. Her deep red hair was as red as blood, tied into a high ponytail. Her hand holding on to a brown bag.

"Lord Toga **(A/N: Toga is also known as Inu-no-Tashio)**, Lady Arashii and Lord Sesshoumaru were there anything which required my attention?" asked the woman she was panting as she ran all the way.

"Yuki, heal this lady," said Toga impatiently.

"As you wish, my lord." Yuki the healer hurried towards the futon where Isuzu lied. By this time, blood was soaking into the white futon. The clothes that Isuzu wore were soaked in blood. Yuki examined her wounds that were attained from her injuries. 'It was a miracle that this girl still survive,' thought Yuki.

"Could you all leave the room?" asked Yuki.

"Sure," answered Arashii.

After the lords and lady left the room, Yuki ripped Isuzu's clothes apart to heal her. Her jaws were now wide opened not believing what she had seen.

"That fan, isn't that…" murmured Yuki with in shock. However, she decided to cast her thoughts aside and heal the girl in front of her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She squeezed her eyes tight to endure the pain. "Mama, papa, Sakura," she called out. But no one replied her. She opened her eyes only to see herself covered in the darkness. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuki had done her best at healing Isuzu. She was covered in sweat. Isuzu's wounds were healed leaving some cuts that will heal within a few days. But Isuzu had not regained her consciousness, which worried her. She knew that the rest would depend on Isuzu's will. She walked out of the room, not noticing that a tear rolled down Isuzu's cheeks. Inu-no-Tashio walked to her demanding Isuzu's conditions.

"How's she?" Inu-no-Tashio asked with concern with Sesshoumaru and Arashii standing at the back of him waiting the healer to answer.

"That girl is out of danger; most of her wounds were healed. The rest is up to her will." Yuki reported.

"What do you mean by the rest is up to her?" Arashii asked.

"That girl should actually be awake by now, instead she wasn't. Lady Arashii, I was suspecting that something was keeping her to awake." Arashii understands that it was Isuzu's emotions. After witnessing the death of her beloved family, that Isuzu's soul would have been broken just like before.

The family proceeded into the room to visit the girl, and Yuki stopped them, determined to get an explanation from them about what she saw earlier.

"Milord, was the fan that girl was holding on to belongs to Lady Isuzu?" Yuki asked.

Inu-no Tashio nodded his head, "It was the Fan of Death. She's Kaguya's daughter, Isuzu." He proceeded into the room.

Yuki could not believe, '150 years ago, Lady Kaguya left with Lord Tsukishiro along with young Lady Isuzu because of what had happened. I could not even recognize her without the crescent on her forehead.' Yuki left with thoughts swirling in her mind.

Isuzu was now sleeping peacefully on the futon; she was now dressed in a white inner kimono and her long straight raven hair parted by the side. Isuzu looked fresh and clean instead of how pathetic she looked just now. The room was filled with her scent of the sweet Sakura. Inu-no-Tashio walked to her and kneeled down beside the futon admiring her looks.

"She looked just like the past, except without the crescent on her forehead." He patted Isuzu. Arashii who was standing by her side looked at the girl and let out a sweet yet weary smile.

"Exactly the same," she said. Sesshoumaru who was standing at the side of his mother, looked at Isuzu at was drifted away by his thoughts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Flashback**

**Young Isuzu was chasing after young Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru knew that Isuzu will not let him off without having a spar with her. Sesshoumaru turned over and unleashed his poison whip. Isuzu dodged off successfully given to her sharp senses. Sesshoumaru drew his sword out, "Dragon Strike" he said, sending an attack towards her. "Dance of the Dragon (A/N: Isuzu' attack were similar to Kagura's but more powerful)," both energies clashed against each other. Suddenly, wind blades cut through the energy, cutting Sesshoumaru. Both energies soon disappeared. Sesshoumaru got up only to see Isuzu smirked at him. **

'**Isuzu would never smirk at me.' thought Sesshoumaru, noticing something's wrong.**

"**Isuzu…" Sesshoumaru called out. Isuzu lifted up her head, Sesshoumaru noticed that her eyes were dull. **

"**Run…" she said while she looked as if she was struggling.**

**However, Sesshoumaru refused to. He stayed there, Isuzu send out more attacks that were vicious and cruel enough to kill her opponent within one strike. Sesshoumaru was injured when one of her attacks fell on him. His injuries cause his speed to slow down. "Sacred Wind of Death," shouted Isuzu. This was Isuzu's ultimate attack, it landed on Sesshoumaru with full force. His body clashed against a tree and passed out. Isuzu walked forward to him, when Inu-no-Tashio appeared in front of her suddenly. **

**Both of Sesshoumaru's and Isuzu's parents were enjoying tea when a loud crash was heard. Inu-no-Tashio felt a dark force aura. Immediately ran towards the garden, he saw Sesshoumaru unconscious. Arashii pulled Sesshoumaru to the side and was glad on knowing her son was fine but was suffering serious injuries. **

'**Isuzu's aura had changed,' he thought. He then figured out that someone was controlling Isuzu. **

"**Dance of the Dragon," shouted Isuzu as she sent an attack towards him. It had no effect.**

"**You're still a young pup," he said. He drew his sword and sent an attack to Isuzu. The attack shot Isuzu, but nothing happened to her. Instead, threads that were tied on Isuzu's body were revealed. **

**Inu-no-Tashio cut off the threads, and Isuzu fell unconscious. **

**Not long after, Isuzu was awake. She opened her eyes, and noticed that she was in her bedroom, with her parents beside her. **

"**Mama, papa?" Isuzu stared at her parents. She noted that her parents' eyes were full of worries and concern.**

"**What happened?" asked Isuzu. **

"**Sesshoumaru was injured," without hesitation, Isuzu ran out.**

**She soon arrived in front of Sesshoumaru's room. She entered, only to see that Sesshoumaru lying on the futon, unconscious. **

"**I did this, didn't I?" Isuzu asked in a tone full of uncertainty. She was positive that the scars on Sesshoumaru's body were caused by her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, Inu-no-Tashio walked up to her, trying to comfort the young girl. **

"**Hush, my child. You were controlled, so we would not blame you," said Inu-no-Tashio, he patted Isuzu's back. However, this did not end the young girl's sadness. Isuzu could not believe that she had hurt Sesshoumaru, even though sometimes he irritated her. But, Sesshoumaru was her cousin, her best friend, her training partner and her love… Isuzu simply could not forgive herself in committing this unforgivable mistake. Soon, Tsukishiro and Kaguya entered the view. They saw their daughter's agony, pain and sadness. In a flash, Isuzu ran out of Sesshoumaru's room. Tsukishiro and Kaguya followed her back but could not catch up with her. Isuzu entered her room continued crying. Tsukishiro and Kaguya knew that this was an unacceptable fact, they tried to entered the room, they were repelled. A barrier was placed around Isuzu's room preventing anyone to enter. **

"**Isuzu, Isuzu… Drop down the barrier," said Kaguya. Nothing was heard except for the cries of the young girl. "Let her cool down." Tsukishiro placed his hand around his wife trying to comfort her. Days after days, cries of agony were heard from Isuzu's room. Sesshoumaru regained his consciousness a week after. At the point of waking, Sesshoumaru ran to Isuzu's room after knowing the girl had shut herself up. **

"**Isuzu, release the barrier." Sesshoumaru commanded, he was eager to see Isuzu.**

**Isuzu heard Sesshoumaru's voice, she stopped her cries. Isuzu came out of the room, "Sesshoumaru…" She fainted, Sesshoumaru caught her and she fallen into his arms. Isuzu was thinner and paler than ever, Sesshoumaru could tell that she hadn't consumed any food or drink. Her amethyst eyes were now dull. Sesshoumaru carried her into her room and placed her on the futon. "Akemi, Akemi," Sesshoumaru called out. A servant girl entered the room and was shocked by the scene in front of her. "Isuzu-chan," Akemi was worried for her mistress. **

"**Summon the healer," Akemi understood and ran out at her fullest speed. The healer soon arrived. **

"**Lady Isuzu… What happened to her?" asked the healer, Yuki with concern.**

"**She fainted," answered Sesshoumaru. Tsukishiro and Kaguya entered the view. They were worried about their daughter. Yuki examined her and came to a conclusion.**

"**Something was keeping Lady Isuzu from waking." Yuki said in a deep tone. **

"**What's keeping her from waking?" asked Sesshoumaru, he was now more worried about Isuzu than his own injuries.**

"**Perhaps her emotions," Yuki answered. Tsukishiro and Kaguya were more worried. Sesshoumaru frowned not believing that the strong willed Isuzu would let her emotions to control her. Arashii and Inu-no-Tashio entered the scene, and were as worried as them, Isuzu was always strong willed, powerful, understanding, kind and cheerful. She was their pillar of support, anything that happened to her, they would be worried even if it was only the slightest. **

**After a month, Isuzu remained the same, unconscious, everyone grew more worried. Sesshoumaru would always stay by her side, talking to her. Yuki, Arashii, Inu-no-Tashio, Tsukishiro, Kaguya and everyone in the castle were worried about their princess. In this whole month, they had been searching ways to cure her or to awake her, they had tried various ways but none worked. Yuki told Sesshoumaru to stay by her and talk to her. Sesshoumaru obeyed without saying a word. Sesshoumaru stayed in her room, talking to her everything he could thought of, he always wondered if Isuzu could actually hear him as he received no replies.  
**

**One day, "I finally found a way," screamed Yuki as she ran across the hallway. She was panting heavily as she entered the main hall.**

**Everyone looked up to her, Kaguya ran to her asking, "What have you found out?" Kaguya asked eagerly.**

"**I had found out a way to awake Lady Isuzu," Sesshoumaru was at the hallway, he heard the conversation, without hesitation he ran into the main hall and stopped in front of Yuki. **

"**What way?" asked Sesshoumaru, he would do anything to awake Isuzu. Yuki's excitement ceased suddenly, the hall once again was filled with silence and seriousness. **

"**This method might work," Yuki said. "According to this book, when a person was tied down by his or her emotions, it was common that they would fell into a coma as they were constantly stressing themselves. The only way to wake them was to…" Yuki stopped at this point of time.**

**Sesshoumaru was now filled with hopes as he heard what Yuki had said. "Continue," said Sesshoumaru. **

"**Only if someone erased her unwanted memories, but however everyone that was involved in these memories would be completely forgotten by her." Yuki continued. Kaguya burst into tears, hearing that her daughter might forget her completely. Tsukishiro was comforting her. Arashii and Inu-no-Tashio was utterly shocked, knowing that their dearest niece would forget them. Sesshoumaru was sadden, he was sad knowing that Isuzu would completely forget him. He love her, they both had created pleasant memories together. She was the one who unlocked his heart, showing him what were love and the true world. 'However, if this could awake Isuzu, I am willing to let go,' he thought. "Father," Sesshoumaru called out, Inu-no-Tashio switched his gaze to his son. "Let's do it. I am willing to pay any price," Inu-no-Tashio looked up to his son, Sesshoumaru's eyes was filled with determination. **

"**What do you think Kaguya, Tsukishiro?" asked Inu-no-Tashio turned to the couple to ask their opinion. "If that's the only way, we would do it," Tsukishiro answered. Kaguya nodded her head slightly to give her consent. **

**They walked slowly towards the room. They reached the room with dreaded footsteps. Sesshoumaru held onto Isuzu's hand. "Could you all please leave the room?" asked Sesshoumaru. Understanding Sesshoumaru's meaning they all left Isuzu's room, leaving only Sesshoumaru and Isuzu alone. **

**Sesshoumaru held on to Isuzu's hand tightly. A single drop of tear rolled down Sesshoumaru's cheek. "I love you," Sesshoumaru confessed. "I will never forget about you, and the memories we shared," Sesshoumaru leaned down, his lips touched Isuzu's gently. He did not notice that a drop of tear graces on Isuzu's cheeks. Using his left hand, he reached out to Isuzu's crescent marking on her forehead, he let out a green light, and Isuzu's crescent marking faded away. Everyone came in the room. Later Tsukishiro and Kaguya decided to cross the time as they were afraid that this tragedy would once happened again. That was the last time Sesshoumaru ever met Isuzu.**

**End of flashback**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Isuzu was still in the miserable darkness, lonely and cold. She wanted to see her parents and Sakura again. She curled up, afraid that anyone would harm her. Loneliness was the thing that she was afraid of. Images of the disaster flashed through her mind once more. Suddenly an image of a silver-haired boy saving her appeared. 'Who was he?' Isuzu thought. He looked very familiar, those strands of silver hair, his kimono was pure white with some decoration on the corner of his sleeves. An acute pain reacted in her mind; she broke into tears, waiting for someone to save her from this darkness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was now the middle of the night; Inu-no-Tashio and Arashii were already in their chambers asleep. Sesshoumaru was still in Isuzu's chamber, accompanying her. He stroked her fringe away to take a better look on her delicate features. She has matured, her body and curves were perfect, and her raven hair was longer than before. She was sleeping peacefully, with the Fan of Death in her grasp. Her scent of Sakura petals filled the whole room. Her hand was now in his, giving her warmth. Sesshoumaru was afraid that everything would repeat again, he prayed hard that Isuzu would awake soon.

'She looked exactly the same,' Sesshoumaru thought wearily. Tragedies had befallen this girl twice in her life. 'That bastard, I would have his life forfeited for causing Isuzu such pain.' Sesshoumaru thought. His gaze softens as he looked at her, he wondered if her fighting skills had improved. Unknown to him, someone was watching them afar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Isuzu was in the midst of darkness, for somehow she felt calmer and warmer. She heard footsteps approaching her; she looked up and saw two familiar figures coming nearer to her. She was shocked.

"Mama, papa," Isuzu shouted she could recognize those figures and could never forget them. She ran into her parents arms earning an embrace.

"I was so scared," she said to them as she broke into tears. "Hush, Isuzu," said Kaguya.

"Hurry, we do not have much time," Tsukishiro went up to them. "What do you mean by that?" asked Isuzu she was dumbfounded.

"Isuzu we were dead, we had only managed to earn a bit more time to talk to you," answered Kaguya. "Are you going to leave me alone again, I don't want, take me along with you!" Isuzu exclaimed, afraid that her parents would leave her in the darkness once more.

"Isuzu your time had not ended," said Tsukishiro. "Believe in the people you met later, they were your family too," he continued.

"I'm sorry, we had lied to you, make use of the Fan of Death wisely, and believe in your heart." Kaguya and Tsukishiro disappeared into the thin air. Leaving Isuzu alone in the darkness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mama, papa," Isuzu murmured. A tear broke free and slid down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, he smelled the scent of salt, and he noticed the tear. A smile was spread across his face. "Akemi, Akemi," he called out. A moment later, the servant girl appeared into his view. "Summon Yuki!" there's a hint of excitement in Sesshoumaru's voice. Akemi knew that it must be something to do with her mistress, without a second thought she disappeared in the hallway in search for Yuki.

Yuki appeared in the room not long after; she was still in her sleeping yukata. As soon as she heard that Isuzu might be awake, she immediately dashed out of her chamber without dressing up. Isuzu's breathing became more normal. Her pale face was returned to normal complexion. While Yuki was still examining her, Isuzu's eyes slowly opened, staring into the air. "Water…" was the first thing Isuzu said. Akemi rushed up to the table and poured water into the cup and hand it over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru lifted Isuzu up with his right hand supporting her at the back and his left hand with the cup of water.

"Where am I?" asked Isuzu, she was dumbfounded, the architecture of this room was nothing similar in her time, she turned to Sesshoumaru recognizing him as her saver.

"You are in the western lands," answered Sesshoumaru in a calm tone. He knew that she had no memories of it.

"Mama, papa," Isuzu called out.

"Lord Tsukishiro and Lady Kaguya were already dead by the time I found you," Sesshoumaru answered, with a hint of sadness.

"Who are you?" asked Isuzu. She found him so familiar and she did not even know who he is.

"Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru looked at Isuzu.

Isuzu sat up. Realizing that she had been brought to a strange place. "How are you related to me?" Isuzu asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'm your cousin," Sesshoumaru replied her and walked out of the room. For a moment, Isuzu thought that she had offended him. She looked at her hands and saw that the Fan of Death was still by her side, it was the only thing that her parents left. Isuzu looked around once more, and felt that a warm sensation was lingering in her body; she felt that she was in her true home.

"Isuzu-chan you're back," said Akemi. She pounced out onto Isuzu and broke into tears.

Isuzu did not know what to do; she patted Akemi's back to comfort, just like what she did to Sakura when she's sad.

"Lady Isuzu, glad to have you back with us." Yuki bow down to Isuzu with deep respect. Yuki always regarded Isuzu as a kind and caring princess.

Akemi got out of Isuzu and wipe her tears away. "Who are you," asked Isuzu. Akemi knew that Isuzu's memories were sealed and no longer remember who she was, but she was determined to help her to build new memories when Isuzu returned.

"Sorry for my impudence, Lady Isuzu, I am Akemi, your personal servant." Akemi bow down to her mistress.

"Just Isuzu," Isuzu replied as she was not use to the others addressing her as a lady.

"I'm Yuki, the healer, I will be in your service anytime, princess" Yuki said.

"Just call me Isuzu," Yuki looked up to Isuzu and saw Isuzu's smile. Isuzu was still the same kind and caring princess she once knew.

"Yes," Yuki replied. Isuzu looked around the room once more, suddenly a thought struck upon her. Recalling what Yuki had said earlier, 'Did she just address me as a princess?' thought Isuzu. She turned around, wanting to ask Yuki about it.

"Err…" Isuzu opened her mouth, wanting an answer from Yuki. Just as she was about to ask, Sesshoumaru along with two other figures which she did not recognize entered.

Yuki and Akemi immediately bow down, greeting them. "Lord Toga, Lady Arashii and Lord Sesshoumaru," both of them greeted.

After the lord nodded his head slightly, both of them rose. Isuzu figured that those two were important people as Yuki and Akemi addresses them with honorifics. Isuzu bow down to them. But the lady helped her up instead. Placing her delicate fingers on Isuzu's chin, examining her. Isuzu tilted her head slightly, the lady chuckled. Isuzu remembered that she had not met them in her life and was dumbfounded as they act as if they know her.

"Forgive me, I'm Arashii but Lady Arashii if you insisted," the lady smiled. Isuzu noted that both of them and Sesshoumaru looked alike and figured that they were his parents.

"This is my mate, Toga also known as Inu-no-Tashio." the lady continued. "Inu?" asked Isuzu. She took a closer look at them and saw a crescent moon on their forehead and stripes along their cheeks.

"Who are you?" Isuzu was afraid as she knew that they were not ordinary beings but yet she still feels a sense of warmth.

'Believe in the people you met later, they were your family too.' 'I'm your cousin.' Words that were said earlier by her father and Sesshoumaru echoed in Isuzu's mind.

"You're my aunt and uncle?" Isuzu asked in disbelief. Inu-no-Tashio walked towards her and looked at her lovingly. He knew that Isuzu would question about her past but he couldn't tell her the truth. "Where am I exactly?" she asked, demanding an answer from them.

"You are in the western lands of the feudal Japan." he answered. Isuzu shook her head as she believed that everything had happened was just a nightmare, when she woke up she would be her room with Sakura beside her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Isuzu; he knew what she was thinking. "It was not a dream," he said while walking towards her. Isuzu's hands covered her face refusing to believe. Sesshoumaru grabbed Isuzu's hands and pull it down to reveal her face. Isuzu looked up to him. "Calm down, we would explain to you," Seeing that Isuzu had calmed down he led her to the futon. Arashii and Toga sat beside Isuzu. Isuzu looked distraught.

"Whether you believe or not, we were your family." Inu-no Tashio began. He told everything to her only leaving out the tragedy in the past and her relationship with Sesshoumaru. Isuzu couldn't believe about everything he had told her.

'Things that happened in my past were just like a plot in fairy tales,' thought Isuzu. She found it hard to accept that her father, Tsukishiro was once a great general just like Inu-no-Tashio. Tsukishiro helped his brother to handle military affairs during his younger days. Isuzu was exposed to martial arts by her father, whenever she asked for the reason of learning it, her father would always returned her a smile and said that it was for self-protection. Her mother, Kaguya, was a snow princess, and Isuzu did notice that her mother was afraid of heat, especially during summer back in the past; Kaguya did not even dare to go out of the mansion, and air-conditioners were on 24 hours daily, thus causing the electricity bills to rise. Her father would keep his jaws wide opened once he saw the bill. These characteristics were enough to prove that Kaguya was indeed a snow princess.

"So you're implying that I was a demoness?" asked Isuzu.

"Yes, my girl. You are a mixed breed. A dog-snow demoness, a rare combination indeed," said Inu-no-Tashio.

"Are you sure that you had told me everything?" Isuzu could tell that there were missing parts in his story about her past. But, she did not know what it was.

'I almost forget that the fact that she was sharp enough to sense my mistakes.' thought Inu-no-Tashio, the Isuzu he knew was a sharp, clever and even cunning girl; she could tell if anyone was telling a lie once she looked into their eyes. Hesitatingly, Inu-no-Tashio denied it. 'The time has not ripe to tell her,' Inu-no-Tashio said to himself mentally, Isuzu had just experience her parents' death, and was still grieving over it, he did not want to tell her about her unwanted memories and broke her soul again.

"But, why didn't I bore the same markings as yours?" she asked. Tsukishiro once told Isuzu and Sakura a tale about demons, she still remembered it even though she did not believe much.

"Soon enough it will appear," answered Inu-no-Tashio. His hand was now glowing with some of his demonic powers and reached out towards Isuzu's forehead. Isuzu's eyes started to close up slowly; she leaned back and fell right into Sesshoumaru's arms, asleep. Sesshoumaru placed her on the futon gently. A crescent moon appeared on Isuzu's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Isuzu," said Sesshoumaru as he stood up and left the room.

Arashii and Inu-no-Tashio were waiting for Sesshoumaru outside Isuzu's chamber. "Look after Isuzu," Arashii instructed Akemi. "Of course, milady," Akemi replied. Arashii knew that Akemi was loyal towards Isuzu and would protect her at all cost.

"Sesshoumaru," Inu-no-Tashio called out to his son wanting to speak to him. "Yes, father," Sesshoumaru walked up to his parents.

"I knew about your past relationship with Isuzu, keep it a secret first, it would be too much for her to accept, and I had no wish to awaken her past memories." said Inu-no-Tashio. He knew that Sesshoumaru loved Isuzu in the past.

"I know, but if you did not want to awaken her memories why do you unseal her powers?" asked Sesshoumaru. Unsealing Isuzu's powers would cause partially of her memories to be awaken.

"Isuzu should know the truth, without her powers while living in this era, do you think that she would survive?" The feudal era of Japan was full of demons and dangers were lurking everywhere.

Sesshoumaru walked away, "But you could build up those pleasant moments with her once more," Inu-no-Tashio said teasingly.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and walked towards his chambers. Isuzu was now back to her true home. Somehow, Sesshoumaru felt that the house was empty without her all this time. "Memories were something we shouldn't forget, even if it was unpleasant, I would also want to try accepting it." Sesshoumaru continued walking and disappeared into the darkness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**How was it? Please read and review. Seriously, I need reviews. Whether pleasant or not, all are welcome. If you still did not understand the plot of this fanfic, please click on my pen name and read my bio profile I had updated it and wrote a more detailed introduction about the plot of this fanfic. Please feel free to ask me any question about this fanfic, either via reviews, message or email; I would try my best to answer your queries as soon as possible. Please REVIEW!! 0 reviews for the first chapter since I last checked. T.T Please bear with my language, this is my first fanfic, and I'm still young and inexperience, please support me by reviewing!! **

**nightskyxangel XD  
**


	3. A Whole New World

**For my loyal readers, sorry for the late update. I was busy during my holidays. I would also like to thank MistressDiligo for being my first reviewer. Really, thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series of Inuyasha; it belonged to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. Neither do I gain any profit from writing this story.**

**--oOo--**

**Love Is Nothing Like a Memory**

**Chapter3: A Whole New World**

**--oOo--**

Life is a wonderful path you would have to walk, full of wonders and adventures. The taste of life was the most wonderful scent you could ever have- bitter, sweet, sour and spice. Bitterness would always come first before you could enjoy the sweetness of your life journey.

The brightness of the sun shone through the curtains of the chamber. Isuzu was lying peacefully on her futon, the sunlight graces brightly on her cheeks waiting for the beautifully lady to be awake. Isuzu squint her eyes on to see that the sun was hanging up on the sky. She woke up; she was still half-asleep. Grudgingly, she walked towards the window to welcome the new day the god had bestowed on her. She focused her sight on the piece of greenery at the far end of the western land of feudal Japan. Pairs of birds were flying around the garden of the Sakura trees.

She was still tired, as she had spent most of her night thinking of the new family members who had just appear in her life the day before, she was still grieving over the death of her beloved parents and sister. However, she was not as sad as she thought she was, somehow she felt that she belonged in this home. She decided not to think about it anymore, she stared into the horizon of the lands. Akemi came into the room to wake her mistress, only to see that Isuzu was staring in the horizon of the lands.

"Ohayo, Isuzu-chan," greeted Akemi. Isuzu was still in her white silky yukata. Her long raven hair was swaying along her thighs.

"Ohayo, Akemi-chan," Isuzu turned around. Akemi rose and stared at Isuzu with her jaws were now wide opened.

"Anything wrong?" asked Isuzu as it was not usual to have someone staring at her like this. Akemi walked towards Isuzu.

Akemi pushed Isuzu towards the mirror. Isuzu was dumbfounded, she looked into the mirror. "Is this really me?" Isuzu saw a crescent moon on her forehead, her waist was now narrower, and her woman curves were more perfect than ever.

Isuzu had returned to her true form, Akemi was happier than ever.

"Lord Toga and Lady Arashii were expecting you to be in the dining hall by an hour," Akemi dragged Isuzu to the glass door; they continued walking until they had reached an indoor hot spring.

Akemi stripped Isuzu out of her yukata; she dipped her body into the spring. The feeling was marvelous with the hot water around her body, Isuzu relaxed as Akemi scrubbed her back. Isuzu closed her eyes.

"Akemi-chan how long have you been here?" Isuzu asked. She was curious about Akemi and she felt that Akemi must had know more about her past than anyone else, somehow, she does not trust Inu-no-Taisho with the story he had told her, not that everything was false but she sensed that he had left out some details that he did not want her to know.

Akemi was saddened by it. She knew that Isuzu's memories were sealed and could no longer remember the times that they had together.

"I was brought to the palace by you. Long ago, my family was killed by the wolf-demon tribe, I was the sole survivor. I ran into the forest and one of the wolves followed me. I tripped over a rock and fell; the wolf pounced onto me, trying to kill me. At this moment, Isuzu-chan and Sesshoumaru-sama saved me in time. Seeing that I was alone, Arashii-sama took me in and I became your personal servant." Akemi wiped her tear off her cheek upon remembering her sad past.

Isuzu patted Akemi's head as a way of comforting her. She knew the pain of losing her family as she had experienced not long ago, watching them die one by one.

'Sesshoumaru…' thought Isuzu as she was trying to recall something.

"Akemi-chan, are Sesshoumaru and I very close in the past?" Isuzu wanted to know more about Sesshoumaru, he seems so familiar to her and yet so distant.

'How could I possibly tell her the truth,' thought Akemi as she was trying very hard to come up with an answer that would satisfy Isuzu's curiosity

"That's for me to know and for you to guess," answered Akemi.

They entered the chamber once more. Isuzu's raven hair was now dripping with water. Akemi directed her to the huge walk-in closet. It was full of kimonos, with variety colors and patterns. There were also plentiful of hair ornaments and jewelries. Akemi and Isuzu walked through the closet, Isuzu finally found a kimono that she favored and changed into it. The kimono was black in color, with Sakura petals embroidered on the bottom; the kimono was long as it flows along her ankles. A golden colored obi was tied around Isuzu's narrow waist to secure the garment. The kimono hugged her woman curves perfectly. Isuzu decided to put her Fan of Death in the obi, in that way, she knew that she could never lose the fan. She found a sliver butterfly hair ornament in an elegant wooden box with butterflies carving. The ornament was perfect as it matches the kimono Isuzu was wearing. Akemi tied her long hair into a tight bun as she uses the ornament to secure the bun, leaving a few long strands of her hair dangling along the side, her bangs were neatly combed. They were done with dressing up. Isuzu walked towards the mirror, she was satisfy with her looks.

She proceeded to the hallway with Akemi guiding her by her side. They soon reached the dining hall, Isuzu knocked on the door gently, waiting for the permission to enter.

"Enter," said a man's voice which she recognized was Inu-no-Taisho. She entered the room; the dining hall looked about the same as the other rooms. Arashii walked towards her and gaze at her lovingly.

"Lady Arashii," Isuzu bowed down with respect. Arashii lowered herself down to her level and helped her up.

"There's no need for such formality, Isuzu-chan," Arashii stared at Isuzu with motherly smile on her face. Arashii took Isuzu's hands and lead her towards the table where Sesshoumaru and Inu-no-Taisho were sitting at.

"Where's my dear girl, whom I had seen yesterday?" Inu-no-Taisho looked at her in disbelieve.

"The Isuzu you had seen the day before had passed on, standing in front of you was the real Isuzu that you might know in the past," Isuzu answered with confidence and no fear were held in her aura.

"Good morning, milord and Lord Sesshoumaru," Isuzu greeted. She sat directly opposite Sesshoumaru and their gazes met, as Isuzu saw sadness and loneliness in Sesshoumaru's.

During the meals, they had talked about lives in the past. But Isuzu realizes that Sesshoumaru had not opened his mouth since they start their conversation.

Inu-no-Taisho and Arashii were shocked, as Isuzu told them about her past life in Tokyo.

"Sesshoumaru would you please show Isuzu around the palace?" asked Inu-no-Taisho. Isuzu switched her view to Sesshoumaru. She expected Sesshoumaru to disagree with his father's request but instead, he gave her the reverse answer that she would have expected.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Isuzu's wrist as he led her out of the dining hall. Needless to say, Isuzu was embarrassed whichever scene she was expecting was certainly not this. She focused her gaze on Sesshoumaru's delicate hands, she stopped her steps. With one of her hands, she hugged her head. Some images flashed through her mind. It was not clearly seen, but she was certain that it was her and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sensed Isuzu slowed down her pace, he turned around and saw Isuzu hugging her head and seems to be in pain. He let go of her, and walked towards to check if she was alright.

"What happened to you?" Sesshoumaru asked with care and concern. He was worried about her.

Moments later, Isuzu relaxed and tilted her head upwards to face Sesshoumaru. "I'm alright," she answered and started walking again. Sesshoumaru stopped at there, in deep thoughts. Isuzu noticed that Sesshoumaru was still not moving, she walked back, holding his wrist with her tiny delicate hands, and she dragged him and continued walking. Sesshoumaru was still in his world, and did not noticed that Isuzu was leaning herself to his ear and stopped inches away.

She inhaled, "SESSHOUMARU" she screamed into his ears, earning a growl from him. She gazed into his eyes with innocence and gave him a sweet smile. She then continued walking in the hallway with Sesshoumaru at the back following her.

"Aren't you supposed to show me around?" Isuzu asked. Sesshoumaru quickened his pace, Isuzu tried to keep up with him. Minutes later, they arrived in the garden. Isuzu stared at the sight in front of her in disbelief. Sakura petals were scattering around. Butterflies were seen flying in the midst of the sky, rare species of flowers had amazed Isuzu.

"Do not wander off," Sesshoumaru followed Isuzu.

"Why?"

"It will be difficult for me to locate you"

Isuzu tilted her head, "Don't dog demons usually have keen senses?"

"Your scent is the same as these Sakura," said Sesshoumaru as one of the beautiful pink petals fell into his palm.

"It was nearly impossible to locate you in the Sakura Forest." He added only to see Isuzu was staring at the Sakura trees.

"Sakura…" Isuzu murmured. The Sakura petals reminded her of her sister, Sakura. Unpleasant memories of her last moments spent with her sister flowed through her mind. A lone tear escaped her eyes.

Sesshoumaru watched Isuzu, he had never seen her shed a tear before, and immediately predicted that it was the cause of her past she had spent in Tokyo.

"Sakura is my sister," Isuzu said while she was recalling the time that she had spent with the lovely young lady who had never failed to amaze her.

Sesshoumaru did not asked more, as he settled down on the bench in the garden. Isuzu was just admiring the sakura petals. Moments later, Isuzu advanced towards the lake and Sesshoumaru followed her not wanting her to be lost from his sight. Isuzu wondered the beauty that was surrounding her, the beauty of nature. Everything seems to be so peaceful in the feudal era, unlike in Tokyo, with polluted air surrounding every part of the city. Sesshoumaru followed closely, Isuzu closed her eyes, focusing the sounds that she could hear within her range. Ever since when she regained her demonic powers, her senses were sharper, her reflexes were better than ever. She could hear the chirping of the birds, whistling of the wind, swirling of the hollow trees. The perfect melody that was created by the nature. Sesshoumaru looked at Isuzu; she was still as beautiful as before. Sesshoumaru looked away as soon as Isuzu opened her eyes; she flashed a smile at him.

Isuzu took a closer look at Sesshoumaru; her cheeks grew redder than she thought. Yes, he was certainly good-looking. His silver hair which looked silky and smooth, his toned body and his demonic markings.

Isuzu started walking towards Sesshoumaru, a few images flashed through her mind once more. Images with her and Sesshoumaru in it, in the sakura forest. "Sesshoumaru," she called out to him, he turned his head to face her. "How exactly are you and I related?" her sudden question caused Sesshoumaru to be speechless. Sesshoumaru rummaged his mind to provide her with a suitable answer.

"Think of it whichever way you like," Sesshoumaru gave her a simple reply and walked away. Isuzu felt that everyone in the castle had a secret that was kept away from her. This made Isuzu more curious than ever. She followed Sesshoumaru along the way. Isuzu was amazed by the architecture of the palace, she had expected to be huge but not that huge. They arrived in front of the door. Sesshoumaru pushed the door opened; Isuzu was exposed to a room full of books, variety of it, ranging from history to myths. "This is the library," announced Sesshoumaru. "The largest ever in the Feudal Japan, the House of the Moon basically had everything," said Sesshoumaru, he then started walking towards the exit. "Wait for me!" Isuzu ran to catch up with him. She did not want to be left alone especially in an unfamiliar place.

'I wonder if her skills had improved?' he thought to himself. He knew that his uncle, Tsukishiro would never stop training Isuzu. "Hey, where are we going?" Isuzu asked, she wanted to know their next destination, she was excited.

"You would know soon enough," he replied. They soon reached in front of an ancient Japanese dojo. "Dojo?" Isuzu asked, she was wondering what Sesshoumaru was trying to do. "Yes," Sesshoumaru answered. Isuzu went in deeper into the dojo. It was huge, plentiful of space for you to spar. "Are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked he turned around; he drew his sword out of the sheaf. Isuzu was stunned, she had no thoughts of Sesshoumaru sparing with her. As Sesshoumaru charged towards her, she drew her fan out of her obi. Isuzu used her fan to defend herself throughout. Sesshoumaru retreated to the back; Isuzu thought that it might be a good opportunity. "Dance of Blade," she sent out an attack. Out of his reflexes, Sesshoumaru used his sword to fend off the attack. Certainly, she had improved greatly. Isuzu was shocked, never did she once used the fan to send off an attack. 'Why do I feel so familiar with these attacks? Father had not taught me before…' Just as Isuzu was distracted by her thoughts, Sesshoumaru took the chance, he first attacked her with his poison whip, causing Isuzu to fall off her balance and send her off flying.

Isuzu winced in pain as she tried to get up. Sesshoumaru was definitely not an easy opponent that you could take off lightly. 'However, that does not mean I would lose to him.' Isuzu's heart was filled with determination as she stood up. She would prove to Sesshoumaru that she was not weak.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he saw the rising figure of Isuzu. 'That is the Isuzu I knew, the woman whom will not gave up easily, the only woman who didn't fail to amaze me, and the only woman I ever loved…' He stopped his thoughts on the last statement.

As Sesshoumaru was drifted off in his own world, Isuzu seized the chance, she moved herself closer to him without alerting him, just as she was about to reach him, Sesshoumaru turned. Isuzu pointed her fan on his throat whereas he left his sword on hers.

'She almost succeeded,' Sesshoumaru thought. He let out a silent sigh of relief. Isuzu frowned, she was about to succeed. She retreated and retrieved her fan as she reverted back to her normal composure. The sudden battle ended with a tie.

"Looks like you had improved your skills," said Sesshoumaru as he walked out of the Dojo along with Isuzu. Isuzu turned to him, "How did you know that I have improved?" Isuzu recalled that her father hadn't taught her martial arts since she was young. Isuzu only started her trainings with Tsukishiro when she was round five years old. But her instincts told her that, since she knew Sesshoumaru when she was a lot younger, many things could have happened.

Sesshoumaru cursed himself mentally; he had just slipped his tongue. His mind rummaged for a possible answer until he heard Isuzu. "Never mind if you didn't want to tell me," Isuzu continued her walk down the hallway. Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh of relief, "Sesshoumaru, I wish to returned to my chamber for a moment," Isuzu said, as she looked down to her kimono which was stained with dirt while they were battling. "As you wish," Sesshoumaru continued walking, moments later; they finally arrived in front of the chamber.

Without hesitation Isuzu entered, "I will see you later," Sesshoumaru walked gracefully away. Isuzu leaned against the door, she was panting heavily, 'My head hurts,' she thought mentally as she was struggling. Floods of images begin to appear in her mind, she was in great pain. She wanted to scream for help but instead not a single sound was projected out of her throat. Her eyes widen with fear, as she saw a piece of memory with her and Sesshoumaru standing in the midst of the sakura forest, hands intertwined intimately. 'Just who is he to me?' Isuzu do not understand what is the ultimate truth that everyone was hiding from her.

She closed her eyes, trying to relax herself. "Isuzu-chan, Isuzu-chan…" Akemi's voice reached into Isuzu's ears. But however, there was no reply. "Isuzu-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to help you with the dressing. Isuzu-chan?" Akemi then shoved the door opened; she looked through the room, and spotted Isuzu lying on the ground, looking as if she was in pain. "Isuzu-chan!" Akemi rushed forward to help Isuzu up. "Isuzu-chan are you fine?" Akemi asked with care and concern. Isuzu managed to open her eyes slightly, "I'm fine," she replied, her pain had lessen a bit; she tried to stand up as Akemi helped her to the futon.

"Isuzu-chan what happened?" Akemi was scared; never did she once see Isuzu in such pain before. 'Was it because of her awakening memories?' Akemi questioned herself mentally. "Really, I'm fine, Akemi. By the way, could you help me to prepare my bath?" Isuzu asked in a tender tone. Akemi nodded her head, several moments later; she walked out and directed her mistress into the spring. Isuzu undressed herself as she dipped her slender body in the hot water; she closed her eyes, without noticing that Akemi had left.

On the other hand, Akemi ran as fast as she could, she halted in front of a room. "Toga-sama…!" Akemi screamed. Akemi entered the room, only to notice that Sesshoumaru and Arashii were all present in the room. "Gomen… Sesshoumaru-sama… Arashii-sama…" Akemi panted. Arashii was eyeing at Akemi, she knew that something must have happened to Isuzu, if not Akemi would not be running across the hallway in such a speed.

"Calm yourself down Akemi, and tell us what had happened." Commanded Inu-no-Taisho, Akemi took in a few deep breaths as she calm down. "JustnowasIwalkedintoIsuzu-samachamberIsawherlyingontheground." Akemi was speaking fast that even Inu-no-Taisho couldn't pick up her words. "Speak slowly Akemi; tell us what had occurred to Isuzu." Arashii frowned. "Overall what I was trying to say was, Isuzu-sama might have started to regain her fragments of memories." Inu-no-Taisho's eyes widen, he heard what Akemi had said without doubt. 'If Isuzu was about to regain her memories, some things are bound to happen.' Inu-no-Taisho thought. If Isuzu were to remember her past, what would she do? How will she face it?

"Akemi are there any evidence for you to say that Isuzu was regaining her memories?" asked Arashii, Isuzu should have some symptoms occurring to her if she were to break the seal. "Arashii-sama, when I entered Isuzu-sama's chamber, I saw her lying on the ground in pain, even though Isuzu-sama did not admit it, I saw sweat drops on her forehead." Akemi told Arashii everything she saw, hoping that their great queen could save their one and only princess.

'I saw her acting like this in the morning…' thought Sesshoumaru. Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru ran with his demonic speed towards Isuzu's chamber. "Sesshoumaru…" Arashii tried to call her son back; however he did not hear it.

"Akemi-chan, Akemi-chan…" Isuzu called out for Akemi but there were no response. Isuzu had done with her bathing, and needed Akemi to help her dress up. 'Where could she have gone to?' thought Isuzu. Her hands run through the rock wall, however there were no towels or anything to cover her body. 'Anyway, no one should be in my room, so I guess it should be all right for me to go out naked. She jumped out of the springs and proceeded into the room.

Isuzu was walking towards the closet as she the door was shoved open, "Isuzu…" Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned through the room and finally stopped at a naked figure. Isuzu's eyes widen, she was too shocked to say anything. Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds as they returned back to reality. "Ahhhh……….." Isuzu shouted loudly. At this point of time, both of them were blushing furiously.

"What happened?" Arashii asked, as her sensitive ears heard Isuzu's screams. "Let's go and take a look," Akemi, Inu-no-Taisho and Arashii rushed to Isuzu's chamber. The two young demons were still starring at each other, "Isuzu-chan, what happ…" without finishing their words the adults immediately knew what happened. Inu-no-Taisho dragged Sesshoumaru out of the chamber. While Arashii and Akemi tried to cover Isuzu with their clothing.

Sesshoumaru was completely still, as his father dragged him out, he was completely embarrassed. He was never blushing as red as now. At the thought of Isuzu made him blush more, his actual intention was only to see if she was all right. He would never have thought that Isuzu was naked.

"Ne, son, I had never seen you in this state before…" Inu-no-Taisho said in a teasing tone. Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly and shot his father a death glare, "I'm not," Sesshoumaru answered in a cold tone which promises death to anyone who dare to oppose him. "My, relax and cool down. I certainly do not wish to die in the hands of my own son." Inu-no-Taisho let out a sigh as Sesshoumaru switched his attention away from him.

On the other hand in Isuzu's chamber, Akemi and Arashii were helping Isuzu with her dressing. Isuzu was still blushing; her cheeks were colored in rose pink. "Isuzu-chan, I apologize on behalf of my son, I believe that he did not have any ill intentions towards you." Arashii apologizes to Isuzu on behalf of Sesshoumaru, her tone of speech was sincere, and however it contains a slight hint of playfulness.

"I know about that," Isuzu answered, she knew that she was not going to get the end of it.

'Arashii-koi, those two children are going to be awkward when they see each other next time.' Inu-no-Taisho's voice sounded in Arashii's mind. She knew that those two are surely going to stay away each other for quite some time to avoid rumors.

'I know my dear, but let's see how things are going by first. However, it's their business, we couldn't interfere much.' Arashii used the work of telepathy to communicate with her mate, as she continued brushing Isuzu's silky hair. "Ne, Isuzu-chan, I had never seen you in such a state before…" Akemi said in a playful tone, she knew that this would be the biggest news ever if it was spread out. Isuzu shot Akemi a death glare, as Akemi's eyes widen by a little. "I'm not," Isuzu answered in a similar tone to Sesshoumaru. "My, relax and cool down," Akemi did not want to die in the hands of her mistress.

But it was not known to Isuzu, when she replied Akemi, Sesshoumaru outside gave the same answer to his father. Arashii's sensitive ears caught that answer, as Isuzu had not concentrated her senses. 'They were too similar that they would never know…' Arashii gave a light chuckle, as she recalled the scene where Isuzu and Sesshoumaru replied the same answer in the exact same tone and time.

-

Isuzu came out of the chamber along with Akemi and Arashii. Sesshoumaru stood up immediately with Inu-no-Taisho by his side. They walked together, as Arashii and Inu-no-Taisho was engaged in a conversation, whereas Akemi had left earlier on to prepare their meal. Needless to say, both Isuzu and Sesshoumaru were too embarrassed to talk. Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the window and noticed that it was a full moon night. He frowned, 'Some things are bound to happen.' They reached the dining hall soon after, throughout the whole meal it was dimmed with silence.

After dinner, "Ne, you two are way too quiet." Inu-no-Taisho tried to start a conversation with them. Arashii then nodded with agreement. 'If there weren't anything else, I would like to leave for my chamber, oyasumi-nasai," Isuzu bowed down, she dared not look into the eyes of Sesshoumaru, those pair of piercing amber eyes which had a slight golden flick in it. "Oyasumi-nasai, Isuzu," Inu-no-Taisho, Arashii and Sesshoumaru then parted with Isuzu.

"Sesshoumaru, you should start talking to Isuzu-chan," Arashii continued strolling down the hallway along with her mate. Sesshoumaru did not reply, instead he seems to be in deep thoughts. "Let's return to our chamber," Inu-no-Taisho then walked along with Arashii, their fingers intertwined with each others. Sesshoumaru stopped his steps and walked to the windows. He looked at the full moon. 'It seems that they hadn't sensed something was amiss,' thought Sesshoumaru as he recalled something. 'The crescent marking on Isuzu's forehead was darkening.' He did not know what it means. 'Things are bound to happen in a full moon night,' he then continued to walk, however in a different direction.

Isuzu had returned to her chamber, she sat on her futon, and stared at the full moon. She closed her eyes, trying to relax herself. Instead, she squeezed her eyes tightly. Images reappeared in her mind, lots of it and she was uncertain about that. Her head was in pain, the images were as if forced to reappear. She walked shakily towards the Sakura forest, as she believed that she will find peace in there.

Isuzu arrived at the Sakura forest soon after. She then realizes that she was not the only one here, she wandered further into it. She saw the standing figure of Sesshoumaru. She took in a deep breath, "Sesshoumaru," she then walked towards him. Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly, his eyes focused on Isuzu's forehead. "Is there anything on my face?" she asked as her hand reached her face trying to sensed if there was anything. "No, nothing," Sesshoumaru replied, however he was still staring on her. 'Her crescent marking had changed to nearly black,' something is going to happen, and his instincts tell him that it was not anything good.

Isuzu got more embarrassed, as Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her. "About this afternoon…" Isuzu asked in uncertainty. Sesshoumaru got red immediately when she started. "I will forget about it." He gave her a swift reply. "Yes, you should really forget about it." Isuzu answered with a faint smile. Her pain had worsened, although she did not show it on her face.

Isuzu's vision blurred, 'I think I am going to collapse real soon…' She leaned her body against the Sakura tree. Sweat drops were visible on her forehead. Her breathing started to become shallower. All of a sudden, she saw a fragment which Sesshoumaru was laying in a pool of blood. She was more afraid when she knew that it was actually her who had injured Sesshoumaru. She walked shakily with all the strength that she got towards him.

Sesshoumaru turned slightly; he was worried about her when she looked as if she was going to collapse soon. He hurried towards her, and managed to catch her before she fell on the ground. "ISUZU! HANG ON THERE, DON'T EVER DIE ON ME, IF NOT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR LEAVING ME ALONE AGAIN!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he loses control over his emotions. He was not going to lose Isuzu once more, those years of loneliness, he will never forget about it. "Isuzu, Isuzu…" he shakes her body slightly to check that if had lost her conscious. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru. Who exactly are you to me…" her voice got softer and softer. Isuzu's head turned away slightly as she loses her conscious. Sesshoumaru noticed that she looked pale under the moonlight. "ISUZU!" Sesshoumaru screamed in agony.

* * *

Hello, I am sorry to leave a cliffhanger. Please do read and review so that I could improve more on my story. The next chapter would be more of Isuzu's and Sesshoumaru's POV. It will be out round mid-November. Please do read my other story 'Mystical Destiny' the last chapter 'A Rainbow Will Emerge After the Rain' was improvised. By the way, please remember to review. The preview of the next chapter would probably be posted on my profile. Please do look forward for the next chapter **'Haunted Memories of the Past'** See you soon!

Cherry Chen.


End file.
